


El centro de atención

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampires Knight
Genre: AU, KaZe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Si existía alguien que podía resultarle sumamente hastiante y molesto a Kaname se trataba de Takamiya Kaito, sobre todo cuando aquel mocoso intentaba robarle la atención de un vampiro como lo era Zero.KanameXZero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot participante en el evento del amigo secreto organizado en el grupo «KanameXZero». Dedicado a mi amigo secreto Duppeh Jenkins . Querías un KanameXZero en donde Kaname luchara por la atención de Zero y pos salió esto. xD
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Los ojos borgoña de Kaname se mostraban cada vez más fríos a cada instante a pesar del cortés y sereno trato con el cual se dirigía a cada uno de los presentes en aquella celebración navideña entre cazadores y vampiros. Aquella celebración buscaba unificar las relaciones entre este, y él como uno de los líderes de la asociación de cazadores tenía como deber asistir. Sin embargo el estar consciente de que era su deber no amainaba ni un ápice la molestia de estar allí, contemplando al verdadero objetivo de su interés para haber asistido allí: a Kiryûu Zero.

Aquella era la verdadera razón, y ver cómo este yacía en una animada plática con aquel endemoniado adolescente que él tenía por primo como lo era Takamiya Kaito, mientras que él no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de conversar un mísero segundo con Zero le frustraba. Kaname sabía lo que planeaba Kaito. Él sabía el verdadero interés de este, y aquel maldito mocoso se estaba aprovechando de que debido a sus obligaciones él estuviera limitado en cierta manera para conversar con Zero. Mas ya era suficiente. Un mocoso de quince años no le ganaría. Más aún, un mocoso así ni siquiera tenía oportunidad contra alguien como él, alguien quien desde el principio ya había previsto esta situación y analizado ciertas soluciones.

Decidido se excusó de la plática que había estado manteniendo con un anciano vampiro,dirigiéndose hacia un lateral del amplio y elegantemente decorado salón en donde Zero y Kaito yacían, viendo cómo Zero reía sutilmente de algo dicho por Takamiya.

«Maldito mocoso.»

—Debo felicitarle por la celebración, Kiryûu-san. Ha sido muy grato ver cómo ha promovido este tipo de relaciones —alabó a Zero con una tenue sonrisa y Zero se mostró ligeramente sorprendido por un segundo ante la repentina presencia de Kaname, mas luego correspondió a aquella sonrisa.

Kaname se percató de cómo la mirada avellana de Kaito empezaba a brillar con disgusto ante su presencia, y aquella le satisfació.

—Muchas gracias, Kaname. Aunque en verdad también debería agradecerle a ustedes. Gracias a ustedes las relaciones han mejorado. Justamente de esto estaba hablando con Kaito —dijo posando su vista en Kaito con una confianza que a Kaname le disgustó—. Me decía que le agradaba esto y que a futuro quisiera trabajar conjuntamente conmigo en mejorar las relaciones. Aunque aún es joven creo que tiene potencial. ¿No lo crees?

—Por supuesto —respondió Kaname asintiendo aunque en su interior acritud le inundaba ante la satisfecha y arrogante actitud de Kaito—. Aunque si tienes esos planes espero que ya lo hayas comentado con tus padres —dijo a Kaito y fugaz malicia brilló en sus pupilas borgoña—. La última vez que hablé con ellos creo que tenían planes a futuro de dedicar la culminación de tus estudios hacia el extranjero, ¿o me equivoco?

—Lo mencionaron una vez. Pero creo que podrán comprender mi decisión —dijo Kaito con cierta molestia reprimida en su semblante—. Creo que comprenderán que estar al lado de Kiryûu-san es una oportunidad de aprendizaje que no puede dejar pasarse.

—¿En serio? Habrá que esperar a ver qué dicen. Porque según recuerdo son muy férreos en sus decisiones, y nada les suele hacer cambiar de parecer. Sobre todo cuando se trata de tu padre. Además, si alguien debe permanecer al lado de Kiryûu-san trabajando conjuntamente, si alguien debe permanecer siempre a su lado, la persona más adecuada muchos estarán de acuerdo en que esa persona soy yo —comentó disfrutando de la suma molestia que mostraba la mirada de Kaito.

—Puedes creerlo así. Pero no creo que todos estén de acuerdo —espetó Kaito.

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién piensa lo contrario? ¿Tú, un simple mocoso al cual le falta aún mucho por aprender? Aunque si gustas, te puedo enseñar todo lo necesario para alcanzar a llegar tan lejos como yo.

—No creo que debas ser tan duro con Kaito —interrumpió Zero mostrándose algo desconcertado por la repentina actitud de enemistad de ambos humanos—. Después de todo Kaito aún es muy joven y todavía tiene mucho que aprender, y estoy seguro de que podrá hacerlo.

—Sí, tiene razón. Aún es muy joven. Sumamente joven para aspirar a algunas cosas —enfatizó sus últimas palabras mientras Zero aún les miraba sin entender lo que ocurría entre ambos—. Pero por qué no hablamos de otros temas. Después de todo el objetivo de esta celebración es disfrutarla, ¿no? ¿No desean tomar algo? —dijo observando con interés un camarero el cual se dirigía hacia ellos y el cual les ofreció una bandeja de bebidas.

Kaname asió una copa y le extendió una a Zero para luego extenderle una de igual manera a Kaito quien enarcó una ceja extrañado ante el amable gesto de Kaname.

—¿Qué sucede Kaito?

—Sabes que aún soy menor. No puedo beber —espetó.

—Oh, olvidaba cuán joven eres. Tanto que ni aún puede beber uno de los vinos favoritos de Kiryûu-san.

Ante la mención de aquello el ceño de Kaito se frunció aún más para acto seguido tomar la copa bebiéndola casi de golpe ante la ligera sorpresa de Zero.

Kaito bebió mas luego tosió un poco aunque su semblante se mostró triunfal. Sin embargo tras unos segundos Kaito empezó a tornarse sumamente lívido y consternado, llevando su mano a su boca para acto seguido alejarse presuroso sin dar explicaciones en dirección al lavabo.

Zero le siguió con la mirada, confundido para luego posar su mirada en Kaname.

—¿Qué le sucedió? ¿No deberías ir con él?

—No creo que sea necesario —respondió Kaname con tranquilidad—. Simplemente le habrá caído mal beber así. Después de todo alguien tan joven no debería ni siquiera beber —dijo con falsa preocupación ocultando una suave sonrisa bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

Estaba satisfecho. Kaito seguramente no aparecería más durante el resto de la velada. Qué fácil había sido preveer el comportamiento de Kaito y convencer al mesero de prestarle su ayuda a cambio de cierto incentivo. Definitivamente Kaito le había subestimado.

—Kiryûu-san, ¿por qué no hablamos en un lugar más fresco? Tantas horas en medio de esta multitud pueden resultar sofocante. Creo que usted me puede comprender, ¿no?

Zero asintió y Kaname sonrió, guiándole hacia el exterior, hacia uno de los amplios y alejados balcones el cual daba al imponente jardín que yacía bañado por la luz de la luna.

—Kaname, ya te lo había dicho, pero nuevamente te agradezco tu ayuda en mejorar las relaciones. Esto significa mucho para mí. Es lo que habría querido Yuûki —dijo con un dejo de melancolía al rememorar a su difunta esposa, y el semblante de Kaname cobró seriedad.

Zero aún recordaba aquel amor pasado, pero a futuro Kaname esperaba marcar un nuevo amor en Zero: el suyo.

—Para mí también significa mucho. Igual que tú también lo hago por una persona.

—¿Por alguien? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, por alguien... Aunque, Kiryûu, ¿ya has visto debajo de dónde estás parado?

Zero frunció el ceño inquiriendo sobre sí, percatándose de que yacían bajo un muérdago el cual adornaba la entrada.

—Zero —dijo Kaname finalmente llamándole por su nombre—. Ya sabes lo que significa para los humanos como yo esto, ¿no? Así que me disculpo por lo que haré pero simplemente estoy cumpliendo con la tradición —se excusó para seguidamente acunar la mejilla de Zero.

Este se tornó sorprendido mas antes de que pudiera decir algo los labios de Kaname acallaron cualquier posible protesta.

Kaname percibió el respingo inicial del vampiro, así cómo casi le parecía escuchar el bombeo acelerado de su corazón. Asimismo percibió la calidez de aquella boca que durante tanto venía anhelando probar, la esponjosidad de aquella lengua que iba animándose a acariciar la suya, el dulce gusto del vino en aquella boca, la suavidad de aquellos platinados cabellos que ahora podía acariciar. Cuánto había esperado para esto y ahora aquellos besos solo acrecentaban su deseo cada vez más.

—¡Nii-chan! —un repentino grito les hizo separarse sobresaltado y Kaname observó cómo las mejillas de Zero yacía deliciosamente arreboladas. Sin embargo posó su vista con disgusto en el causante de su interrupción, sorprendiéndose al ver de quién se trataba: aquel chiquillo sumamente parecido a Zero. El hastiante hermano menor de Zero.

—Ichiru, ¿qué sucede? —dijo Zero recuperando la compostura no sin antes dirigir una mirada de reojo a Kaname, y reflejando cierto nerviosismo nuevamente por un segundo.

—Nii-chan, necesito que vengas —exigió Ichiru viendo con molestia a Kaname, como si este no fuera más que un repulsivo insecto.

—¿Por qué? ¿No podrías esperar un poco...?

—¡No! Vamos, Nii-chan —exigió nuevamente tomando la mano de Zero y llevándole presuroso lejos de Kaname mientras mostraba una expresión desdeñosa y acusadora hacia este, como si supiera cuáles eran las intenciones de Kaname para con Zero.

Kaname frunció levemente el ceño viendo cómo aquel chiquillo arrastraba a Zero lejos de él. Fría molestia se instaló en él. Primero Kaito y ahora aquel chiquillo. Siempre parecía haber alguien que quería acaparar primeramente la atención de Zero. Mas no importaba. Sin importar quién fuera Kaname se desharía de la competencia. Después de todo el único digno de merecer la atención de Zero, de ser su centro de atención, definitivamente sería él.


End file.
